Dragon Ball Z Universe 101-12
by L337CH1MP
Summary: In a different univers things play out differently see the effects of Antni Solaris a fighter who joins the final budokai on a whim. Watch as Tien, Krillin, Yamcha and Antni keep striving to catch up to saiyans who in another universe made humans look weak. Starting now in Dragon Ball Z Universe 101-12. Video game rules will apply.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Okay so this story is somewhat inspired by Dragon Ball Multiverse online comic Check out DBM a very cool read for fans of DBZ and the what ifs in the tenkaichi series video games especially the customization in Ultimate Tenkaichi video game for ps3/xbox360 and. In it you can customize certain things such as auras, now inspired that nifty feature and the idea of creating a character I took it an wrote an alternative universe where things played out differently than the anime or manga. For example Krillin who was a really cool character until the android thing happened he became more of a joke an slight coward where he used to be more of a character who gritted his teeth and went up an battled against superior forces such as Nappa a little bit of Vegeta, the Ginyu Force and even Frieza hell even some of the non-canon stuff was impressive such as the second battle with Garlic Jr. So his attitude of "are we still going suicidal against someone more powerful, yes lets do it then" attitude will remain. Not only That its hard for me accept that Tien would just accept the saiyans becoming so strong that they left him in the dust, so he will be more intense. But I digress The story will diverge a lot of the time from canon DBZ even adding some of the movies as canon But the major changes will be humas and their potential. Power levels if I decide to add them will be according to my scale and what that means will be talked about later but right now there relatively low because it starts with the last tenkaichi budokai in Dragon Ball Which introduces an OC (Not a saiyan we have enough of those) a Human who enters it an how his interference changes events and fights. With that said I am open to ideas, techniques for your characters and story changes and plot ideas. And one crucial idea that want people thinking about, how can the humans keep up with the saiyans when the Super Saiyan form is introduced to this fanfic. Thank you for reading this authors notes there will be more to come in future chapters "sorry" ('_'). Now like so many others before me I humbly ask for Reviews and constructive criticism._

_Disclaimer: Me no own a man named Akira Toriyama owns it therefore me no make no money lets all give a thanks to the man who gave us Dragon ball and Dragon Ball Z _

**CH.1 Here Comes A New Challenger**

Antni Solaris looked at the fight chart after the match between Choutzu and Tao Pai Pai. He could feel the intensity of the 2 fighters they obviously knew each other. Some how he could tell the one known as Choutzu would lose something about Tao Pai Pai was off, and that was besides the point that he looked all Sci-fi in those robotic prosthesis.

To say that it was bad would have been an understatement Tao Just dominated the whole thing the little guy didn't even get a single punch in, he never stood a chance. Then there was a confrontation between the returning champion and Tao Pai Pai it seemed that the little guy known as Choutzu was a close friend of the champ.

Ignoring the words exchanged between the 2 fighters Antni went back to meditating, so he could be focused for his next match. Still he couldn't help but wonder at how many powerful fighters would be in the Budokai, and how far could he go against some the best fighters the world had to offer. He could feel his blood boil with excitement at the prospect of going up against strong opponents to push himself to the limit.

"Antni Solaris Please come to the ring" yelled out the the rounded monk who was over looking the matches in his preliminary section.

As Antni got up to go to the ring the other fighters stared at the new comer he was young only 18 years old with slightly spiked up hair with with green eyes and a faint small scar running over his left side of his lip. He wore a black under shirt with a red over shirt and Black Pants with Grey boots and a Grey belt tied around his waist he also wore red finger less fighting gloves. All in all his school of training was not recognized by anybody it didnt help that he did not ware any markings or symbols.

Standing in front of his opponent he heard the chubby monk go over the rules and the time limit in the match. His opponent looked like a kick boxer and he looked to be in early thirties and gave him a confident smile and said

"Alright kid give all you got don't hold back on me give all you got" said the tall kick boxer.

Smiling Antni decided to test the waters so to speak by dashing and giving a direct punch to the kick boxers guard . It drove him back 2 steps in an instant the kick boxer was on the offensive putting Antni on the defensive.

Dodging and blocking the quick offensive of the kick boxer, Antni looked for an opening. -there- he thought. As he elbowed the quick boxer in the stomach an releasing a strong kiai, knock him out of the ring. "Wow nice moves you can really put up an offensive attack but you cant forget about your defense work on it" said Antni

An like that Antni went on to reach the final of his bracket against Tao pai pai. Both fighters stood in the ring when Tao spoke "You obviously have talent boy but your going up against someone who knows more than you could ever dream of doing so give up or I will cripple you an you will never fight again"

"Your Obviously very powerful but don't underestimate me old man I just might surprise you" Antni said. "I doubt it boy" responded Tao as he got into his stance. Antni fallowed with his own stance (A/U: think Akuma stance from street fighter)

In an instant they were in the middle of the ring exchanging punches at a high velocity that only a very few of the fighters could even keep up, to some they were just a blur in the middle of the ring. Not until Tao landed a punch on Antni while simultaneously Antni landed his own kick on Tao left side of his torso. While it sent them both back Antni felt the sting of the punch and the pain that Tao's metal torso left on his left leg.

"Not bad kid your more skilled than you let on, probably even more so than the midget" said Tao. Smiling Antni said "Your right the little guy was pretty strong for a psychic but you an me are way stronger than that." In an instant he was gone an reappeared with his left elbow deep in Tao's gut fallowed by a uppercut with his right fist then a left kick to his torso again sending him flying in a u to the edge of the ring not giving him time to react he dashed with knee to his face and then hammered punched him to the outside of the ring.

"Your strong but you let it go to your head, go back an train some more!" Antni said.

"Tien had been in a small shock, he could not believe it. Tao had been stronger than most martial artist at the tournament, for someone to appear outside their circle of fighters an be that highly skilled. -Could it have something to do with piccolo, he would have to keep an eye on him- were his thoughts.

"Wow that guy is pretty strong to be able to beat some one like Tao" said Goku with curious tone. "Yea that guy is very powerful he could be interesting to fight, we should keep an eye on him" said Tien.

Antni looked at the fighting order of the bracket chart, apparently he would be up against the returning champion Tien Shinhan -This should be good- thought Antni. He could feel the anticipation go up for a chance to go up against someone like Tien Shinhan.

Anonymous vs. Goku*

Antni Had to admit he did not see a marriage proposal coming out of that match, still he supposed he could relate. When they walked back stage with the woman now known as Chichi holding on the arm of the one known as Goku, he walked up to them to congratulate them. "congratulation on your engagement" he said Antni shaking both Goku and Chichi's hands.

"Thanks Mr. Solaris we appreciate your kind words" said Chichi with huge smile and a blush.

"Yea thanks and good luck on your next match" said Goku. Antni only nodded and smiled.

"An now on to the next match our returning Champion Tien Shinhan Vs. The tournament new comer Antni Solaris who hopes to test his skills against powerful fighters" said the announcer.

Both fighters came out on to the ring and stood facing each other.

"I hope your ready kid cause I am a lot stronger than Tao Pai Pai, an not gonna go easy on you" said Tien. "Good I wouldn't want you to go easy on me so go all out I want to see the power power of the returning champion, I want to see how I stack up against you. "Begin" Yelled the tournament announcer.

Despite the energetic yelled of the announcer, Tien and Antni just stood there in their respective fighting stances not moving an inch.

In the audience master Roshi watched in shock as he saw the stance of the young man who was fighting Tien. "Whats wrong their not moving at all" said Bulma. "Yea there just standing there" added Launch. "I never thought I've see anybody who still practices that style again" said Roshi. Alright old man whats up whats wrong with the kids fighting style it looks like a normal fight pose to me" said Oolong. "No Tien better be careful that stance is from an old fighting style known as the Assassins Fist, a very ancient killing martial art" said Roshi.

"So your saying he could be as strong as Tien?" asked Launch. "It is a strong Possibility" Roshi answered.

"So how do you know about them old man?" asked Oolong. "Hmmmp believe or not I was young wondering martial artist at the time an barely getting recognized as a martial arts master when I came a cross one of there prodigies, at time I fought to the full extend of my abilities and barely came out the victor. Since then they went silent after I spared him, I was not comfortable with killing such talent and hoped he would change his ways but I never heard from them again at least until now" said Roshi.

"No problem Tien will still wipe the floor with this guy" said Launch.

"Its hard to believe you were once young and were in intense fighting situations" said Bulma.

"Just watch an see what I once had to fight" said Roshi.

In the ring the 2 fighters were still in their stand off not moving a muscle and leaving no openings, unfortunately Antni had to blink. In that half second of blinking was all Tien needed to attack. Antni quick reflexes was all that saved him from a punch to his back, he evaded as he rolled to the side. Quickly recovering he dashed at Tien an traded rapid combos of kicks and punches at such a furious rate that there hands and legs looked like nothing but blurs and sounds of hitting. Both fighters trying to find any weakness, in their defenses, both finding it they took the opportunity.

Their attacks struck their faces at the same time, sending them both slightly back "Seems were about even" said Antni. "Is that what you think, you're good kid but don't get cocky kid you still got ways to go before your good as me" said Tien.

That's when Antni got a glimpse of Tien true powers, it was insane his speed had increased tremendously all he felt were to punches to his stomach and to his back he could keep his eye on him or prepare a counter or defense.

With a kick to his back sending towards the edge of the ring managing to barely stop he was uppercut tedd to the air, Tien fallowed an jack hammered Antni toward the outer bounds of the ring. Antni recovered just in time to send a KI beam toward the floor and jet himself toward Tien. While surprising Tien he managed to move out of the way and Antni kept going into the air. While waiting for Antni to come down to the ring he landed an kept his eyes on the sky.

When a of energy just came down towards Tien forcing him to jump back that's when he felt the hit. Antni had been right behind that KI blast it had been a diversion to create an opening. Antni punches were viscous and were all directed to towards Tien Midsection and and face, trying to cause as much damage as possible.

Despite his best efforts Antni's punches were slowing down and losing strength taking advantage of that Tien countered by elbowing Antni with his left elbow fallowed quickly by a knee to his stomach and then hammered down to the floor, and Antni managed to roll away and sit up and stare at Tien.

"This is great, exactly what I was hoping to find strong fighters, but you and your friends take the cake I bet those guys you hang out with are either just as strong or even stronger" said Antni. "What your excited to be outmatched?" Tien asked. "Of course, its the only way to push my self beyond my limits and becoming even stronger" said Antni.

"Okay I can respect a goal like that so now I am gonna show you were you stand in terms of skill and power" said Tien. "Good no holding back then" Antni said.

The attacks once again started being nothing but blurs they moved at such an amazing speed yet Tien landed so many more punches and kicks than Antni could see that it was clear Tien was faster an more in control of the match.

Getting up after that last attack Antni looked at Tien with a smile an said "I see your way above my level of skill and your speed is incredible I cant even keep up. So lets see if on my techniques is enough to catch to you"

Antni took his stance and took a deep breath, started to concentrate all of his KI outward his body started to produce what appeared to be white steam he gave a grunt as his energy reached its maximum. Just as it appeared outward it went back inward he started to compress his energy inside his body, and tried to make it as small as possible. When he couldn't do hold it anymore it exploded outward in a white burst of energy that he quickly used to attack.

"Haaaaa" screamed Antni as he dug his left knee into Tien's chest then a right kick to his face sending him to the middle of the ring as Tien skidded to a stop not even reaching the edge of the ring. After a split second Tien felt multiple punches to his back ending with a knee to the back of the head.

Tien was now on the floor an Antni remained standing in his stance and breathing heavily. Tien was breathing but not moving. "Such an amazing combination of attacks has downed the returning champion Tien Shinhan I'll begin the countdown 1...2..." Said the announcer.

"Guys did you see any of that?" asked Yamaha. " To be honest I could barely keep up for, his technique increased his speed and strength for about 6 seconds I could only see about half of the attacks. I wonder how he did that technique" said Goku

"That technique is pretty incredible it caused some serious damage to Tien, but it looks like his stamina took huge dive. Using that burst of power took a lot out of him. Still if he had slightly better control he probably could have gathered more energy" explained Krillin.

Piccolo Stared at the young martial artist who used such an amazing technique, for a moment he could have sworn the human was as strong as himself. Still he could not hold on to all the power given by his technique a lot of it went wasted. Despite that to think a human had such a technique it could cause trouble down the line if he ever mastered it.

"What was that?" asked Launch "That is one of their school most secret techniques to think he had to use on Tien. He either lacked control or has more restraint than I thought possible that is a technique meant to kill an opponents as quickly and efficiently as possible Tien needs to be more careful if he wants to win this match" said Roshi as he saw Tien get up at the count of 8.

"An Tien Shinhan is on his feet on the count of 8 meaning this exciting match will continue" said the announcer with excitement at the idea of the match continuing.

Tien Could not believe the speed at which his oppenent Antni had attacked. For those few moments he was a lot faster than he was not only that, the attack really did a number on him. To say that he was impressed was an understatement.

" He he he" laughed Antni while breathing hard. "I gotta say for a moment I really thought you were out for the count, but I shouldn't have expected you would go down with just attack."

"Antni this match is far to interesting for it to be over, so get ready" Tien said

"Bring it" was all Antni responded.

Although on the inside he was actually kinda nervous he really thought that attack would have ended the match. Also that **Max Burst** technique really did a number on his stamina. He could really feel his fatigue kicking in. Yet he couldnt help but smile, Tien was truly an amazing fighter.

It truly was great he was pushing his body to the absolute limit. This would be his last chance to win. Cupping his hands to his right side gathering his energy and and compressing it as much as possible. His energy became visible a small green ball began to emanate from between his cupped hands. "Take this Hyper...Beam"yelled out Antni The beam crashed against Tien open palms who was trying to divert it even though it was pushing him towards the end of the ring. Finally he was able to push the beam into the Air continued its path into the atmosphere. Suddenly feeling the punch to the face Antni had used the beam as a distraction to get close to him and continue his assault of kicks and punches.

Tien manged to block most but a lot of them landed, still his were landing more often than not . Suddenly he noticed that Antni attacks were slowing down, -he must be tired- were his thoughts. Capitalizing on that, he grabbed both of Antni arms giving the other fighter a shock. Turnign into a bear hug he did a belly to belly suplex throwing him out of bounds while still in the air and Antni in the air he appeared in the air and hammered punch Antni officially out of bounds.

The Crowd was silent at both the display of skill of both fighters and at the sudden end of the fight. "Was that match incredible, I for one am left amazed at the incredible skill these 2 fighters have shown today Antni the new challenger may have lost but definitely left little doubt that world is still full of fighters yet to be discovered. Lets give both these fighters a strong round of applause" said the Announcer of the Tournament.

Tien had to agree with the ring announcer to think that there still remained fighters like the ones trained by the Turtle School and the Crane School. Was an invigorating thought and brought a smile to his face just more challenges to overcome were his thoughts. Still his main goal was to beat Goku he would have fight even harder to beat a man that was chosen to be trained by Kami.

Goku was amazed and excited at the prospect of more fighters like Antni imagine fighters of his caliber, people who could even push Tien to the limit that would be so exciting. He would have to ask that fellow Antni after the tournament.

Krillin was impressed that new guy pushed Tien to use about 80% of his power. He was interested in that cool technique that allowed him to move so fast for those few seconds. He looked at the green man that was on the roof of the building who would be his opponent Goku had told to go all out from the beginning but he didn't really look that tough Still he would find out in his next match.

Antni got up slowly an looked towards the ring were Tien was smiling at him. He threw his own smile proud of the fact of how he had pushed himself against the returning champion. He didnt know why but he would have to stick around to see the rest of the matches he didnt know why but he had a feeling the rest of the matches would crazy good and he could a lot from just watching.

Antni threw a thumps up towards to Tien and the ring announcer to signify he was Okay. When he did that small signal the crowd went wild with applause cheered screaming out his name "Antni! Antni! Antni! Antni! Antni!" he just smiled sheepishly an bowed towards the people, and waved as he left toward the back area of the arena.

As he got to the back area the other fighters gave some praises. Antni only smiled and thanked them. "Man you were awesome I didnt think there was anybody left in the world besides us that could give Tien a run for his money" said the facially scared warrior known as Yamcha. Yea not many people can say that you should proud of yourself"said a short bald fighter named Krillin wearing a similar GI as Yamcha an the one known as Goku.

"wow you were great we should definitely spar sometime an maybe you could show me that max burst technique it was so cool" said Goku with such enthusiasm that it was to say no. Sure maybe after the tournament" said Antni "Awesome" was Goku simple response.

"Will Majunior and Krillin please step out to the ring its time to commence the next round" yelled the announcer into the microphone.

"Okay guys wish me luck" said the bald orange GI wearing warrior "Good luck Krillin" was the major consensus in the backstage or the tournament. "Yea go get him" yelled out Yamcha last.

"Okay then lets get this started" said Krillin as he stepped out into the determined to show every body what he was made of an see how far he was from Goku's level of skill.

TBC

_A/N: See told you would see this again. Anyway I think I should stop the chapter here just wanted to introduce the OC Antni Solaris we all know whats next after this so I was thinking of skipping the rest of the matches here because to be honest I cant make justice to dragon ball it had some of the best fighting in all of anime history...to me at least also I wanna skip so we can lead to raditz. Now if youre intersted give me ideas of how to make plausible way were raditz can survive and become somewhat of a good guy and help the z fighters my way involved an OC saiyan and a memory of bardock knawing at raditz conscious. I really like raditz in the video games and some of his moves are pretty cool looking plus that what if story in one the tenkaichi games for ps2 was pretty good until he committed space pod suicide Please drop a review with both criticism and Ill try to update as quickly as possible but to be honest like once a week is possible but more likely every 2 weeks well we will see. An thanks for reading again review and throw me some ideas I'll even give credit if I use it an you Awant it._


	2. Peaceful Days

Disclaimer: Me no own, Owner ship of the material goes to its proper parties.

Chapter 2 : Peaceful days

Antni had stayed an partied with Goku and Krillin even Tien had stayed for a bit after the tournament had ended in the defeat of Ma-junior now also known as Piccolo. To say that it had been exciting, would have been an understatement it went beyond words for Antni to witness such a fight of highly skilled fighters hell he even got to meet Kami. NO JOKE actual Kami as in the guardian of the earth who watched over all of humanity.

He was now on his way home after Goku had left to go visit the OX King who just happened to be chichi's father. Seriously that group even had a Billionaire for a friend an a princess as Goku's fiancee, Antni had so many surprises that day that he was even late in getting back home to his village and his Wife Meena. Who must be worried at this point man was he gonna get it when he got home Antni was a brave man but he feared the the wrath of his wife not only that she also happened to a skilled martial artist.

Still he hoped she could be reasoned with once he explained all the great things that he got to see during the tournament. His Former master now turned father in law would surely understand how often did one get to meet Master Roshi or Kami, not only that all the things he managed to learn while watching those guys. Krillin and him even managed to agree on a spar sometime in the next 2 weeks he couldn't wait to test his skills against Krillin. If he was lucky maybe he would get some pointers from master Roshi himself.

It took Antni 2 days to reach his village which was about 50 minutes west of West City. After all the village kids needed to go to school too. So a bus passed by the village to pick up the village children so they weren't hicks they just like to live a bit far from the city.

As he walked through the village gates he felt it a feeling of dread he only got whenever his wife was mad at him for something. Turning around he caught the assailant in mid air in a second it wrapped its legs around his waist and bit him in the left shoulder making him yelp in pain. "Geez Meena what are you biting me for uh?" asked Antni with a slightly annoyed voice.

Letting her bite go but not letting him go she said "You dumb ass, do you have any idea how worried I was I didn't hear anything from you for 3 whole days. Then I hear from the television about your participation in WMAT and the whole explosion thing an nobody being found at the scene I was so worried something happened to you" Said his wife Meena while sobbing a bit towards the end.

Antni could believe his wife was crying it made him feel kinda guilty for not taking the time to call home first to tell her he was fine an not to worry. "Hey don't cry you know I dont like it when u cry, I didn't mean not to call its just I was more of thinking of getting home to you as soon as possible that I didn't think of calling you. I am truly sorry" said Antni with a soothing voice

Meena looked at her husband an he really did look sorry but she was a newly wed the been married for only 3 months so when he took longer on his errand for her father than expected an then hearing his name an the incident at WMAT she began to worry that the worse had happened. She had waited for him by the gate for 2 days hoping for the best. Yet when she saw him walking towards the gates alive and healthy an with a smile even it infuriated her so she planned to attack but in mid flight turned into a hug an a bit on his shoulder for good measure being bitten annoyed him to no end, considering she liked to bite a lot even during intimate moments.

Still during half way through angry rant she forgave him an grew upset at what could have happened. She was usually a stronger an more collected person being a martial artist herself he father Rath was the current master and of their assassins style of fighting even though there fighting style was no longer use for that it was good reminder of were there roots are.

The entire village knew how to fight more or less although a lot of them took it less seriously and didnt train as hard as there ancestors did in the past. She on the other hand along with Antni took their training very seriously for she was the the the direct descendent of the founder of their style of fighting.

Still looking at Antni she would forgive it was obvious he didnt mean to worry her after all he admitted that his first thoughts were going back home. "You know out door sex if fine an all but its best done deep in the forest were people cant see you" said a female Voice.

"Mother what are you talking about?" said Meena

Her mother only pointed at the position they were in which happened to look quite intimate.

Jumping off from Antni she noticed once again that she was the shorter of the 2 at 5'4 an he at 5'8. This always irked her as when they were children she was the taller of the 2

"Still I suppose that is still a way to get grandchildren" said Meena's mother Lyndis

"Mother please were still newly weds" said Meena

"Oh I was only 18 when I had you, I want to be a grandma while I am still young" said her mother

Antni could do nothing but laugh awkwardly he could never really get used to Meena's mother attitude and honesty. "Lets go Antni I dont need to be here right now" said Meena grabbing his hand an pulling him towards the direction of their house which was about 10 minutes outside of the village.

Antni only smiled at his adopted families antics he wondered if all families were this weird an if all mother in laws were obsessed with grandchildren.

3 Months Later after the WMAT

Goku was shadow sparing in front of the house Ox-King had built in Mt. Pouzu the area were he had grown up with his grandfather Gohan. He was glad that this is were he an Chichi had agreed to live in, it was peaceful with a lot of open space an there house ran on what Bulma had said very efficient solar panels. Goku didn't worry too much that stuff technology was never really his thing.

Still Goku would be lie if he said he didn't enjoy the fact that chichi took care of him while he in return took care of her although to be honest she did most of the hard stuff like cooking and cleaning. While he took to taking care of the house repairs and the hunting even the fishing. Chichi really knew how to cook, she was probably better than Lunch.

Still she kept looking at him like she expecting something from sometimes she looked like she wanted to ask something but was too shy. He wondered what could she possibly ask that she was too shy to ask about, perhaps it was something he was not doing as a husband after all he really new to concept of what Chichi called his husbandly duties.

For some weird reason that struck a cord with him what were husbandly duties. Maybe master Roshi mentioned it remembering when he was 12 an it was before the tournament he remembered a very detailed lecture of mastery Roshi on girls on what to do with them. Remembering the old mans lecture made him turn red, at the time he hadn't payed much attention an the information was sent to the back of his mind.

Was he really supposed to that with Chichi, was that what she was so shy to talk about, Roshi had said that it was normal between man an woman an that it was really fun to do. Somehow that excited him Krillin had explained it in terms of a fight that it was like a wrestle ling match to see who was more dominant an that the goal was not to win but to have a ton of fun. An while Master Roshi tended to be strange he trusted both his and Krillins words.

Now remembering that he was standing still and he was no longer practicing his katas he looked towards the area were he could feel Chichi's Ki level. Walking towards her he saw her hanging clothes on a clothes line. "Hey Chichi can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Goku

"Sure Goku whats on your mind" she said

Looking at Chichi he started feeling funny he noticed her not just as Chichi but it was weird it was like a feeling of wanting something an not wanting to let go ever. He noticed her curves her stature even how she stood an how she had to look up at him, somehow her clothes annoyed him it felt like they were in the way.

Chichi was looking at her husband stare intensely at her it was making her feel exposed an yet she had to admit she was liking it. He was looking at her as man looked at a woman, she had to look away so she stared at the floor while turning a new shade of red that Goku had never seen. Goku grabbed her gently by the chin an made her look at him in the eye.

"Goku?" she questioned looking at his onyx colored eyes.

"Chichi" he said in a very low voice it was so primal that it made her shivered.

He claimed her mouth as his as he kissed her gently never letting go of her face.

The next hours were spent as husband and wife for the first time since their 3 month marriage at first Chichi had been extremely nervous thinking of what was going to happen but eventually she just stopped thinking an went with the moment. For the first time int their marriage Chichi felt what it was to be in love even Goku had admitted his feelings towards her sorta in a clumsy Goku like way.

Waking up early Chichi woke up in the arms of her husband his embrace was very strong but it did not hurt if anything she felt safe and wanted. Still Goku being Goku, he would wake with his unnatural appetite an asking for food. She needed to get up, but Goku's embrace would not relent at all an Goku seemed to be deeply asleep. "Chichi don't go Stay in bed" Goku said while still asleep with a smirk that she had only recently discovered. "Oh well he's the one who asked" she whispered with a smile as she snuggled closer to Goku.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – -

Krillin's Kamehameha wave hit the ocean with such a force that it lifted the water creating a bunch waves. Looking at the effect of it being used at full power he could tell he had improved a bit in the last couple of months since the tournament.

A spar with Antni an Tien about a week back at proved that he was still stronger than Antni but still under Tien's Level of Energy he simply had more energy to burn than Antni an himself, He had also met Antni's wife she had come wanting to meet the legendary master Roshi an his student that her husband befriended.

To say that she only good looking would not do her justice she looked like a girl that belonged on a magazine cover she even had unusual Red Eyes with long black hair. If even Antni could get a wife it gave him hope that maybe a girl would like him.

"Krillin tell me when is that beautiful girl coming back to visit?"asked Master Roshi

"With the impression you left on her I doubt she'll ever come back master" answered Krillin

"I was the perfect gentleman with her I even gave her tips to improve herself"said Master Roshi

"Sure you and I are remembering the same day master" Krillin said

Turtle only looked at the master and former student act more like a grandfather and grandson out of all the students master Roshi ever had Krillin was the one Roshi always felt closes too of course he would never admit it out loud.

After a while of arguing with master Roshi, Krillin got back to practicing all the various Katas that he knew even the ones he learned at Orins Temple when he was a child an being bullied he often found that after a while it became second nature an he would enter a trans like state were his mind was blank. It helped to even himself it helped with his Ki control.

He had to get strong the power tha Piccolo displayed at the tournament was immense an he an the others had been useless to help Goku who barely one he had to make sure he was of some help next time a situation like that came up, and knowing there luck it was going to happen again an probably with even stronger opponents. With that thought in mind he would work even harder to be ready.

And he wasn't alone in that thought Tienshinhan, Yamcha, Chouzu, even there new friend Antni wanted to train to keep up with Goku and Piccolo. It made him smile to think of his group of friends that he had made ever since training with Both Goku and Master Roshi. He would not fail them not ever he would triple his training regime with that he continued his training punching the air as hard as he could.

Tien looked at the water fall as he floated mid way yelling "Haaaaaaaaaagh"

The water fall midsection exploded when his Ki connected despite the strong Kiai wave that he sent but it did not interrupt the water flow much all he managed to do was splash the water. Goku had been so far ahead in terms of speed, strength and skill. The man just seemed to have no limits to his potential if some one broke a wall he was already thru it. He had an unnatural sense for fighting an a potential that seemed to be endless.

Despite that with hard work one could catch up it wasn't impossible to reach his level of power he would train himself to the absolute limit an even surpassed that all he needed was harder training an to push his body beyond all natural limits he would take a cue from master Roshi an he would not stop improving himself he still had so much to learn.

Antni had also proved that there were other masters other techniques other people who strong, people who might even be as strong as themselves.

He would train hard to be the best Goku better watch out he would surpass him an they would push each other to new heights.

There was so much more he could do an he would prove it someday in the future. He was not done not done by a long shot, by the time he was old his skill would be as legendary as Master Roshi. Looking at Chouzu an who was doing his own training by levitating huge boulders with telekinesis he smiled an thought we will show you our strength Piccolo Goku. Using his Multiform technique he continued his training.

Piccolo floated above the Plains-land that he called home deep in meditation despite his evil nature he still enjoyed the solitude that he had away from those pesky humans. He had to train hard there would be no mercy on his side for Son Goku he would show him what mistake letting him was, he would make him regret it.

Such rage filled him that way above the plains-land out of the range of any wild life or source of water he let his energy loose creating an explosion that could have been mistaken to be caused a human missile.

Opening his eyes he decided to start working on a technique that could very well change the out come of Piccolo's and Goku's next match that they would inevitably have after all he was after world domination an the hero winning was such a cliche that he would change.

Yes he would definitely make that damnable Goku regret letting him live he was certain of it.

- - - - - - - - - - - – - - - – - - - - -

Yamcha was once again in the dog house why? He wasn't so sure Bulma is a volatile girl with extreme mood swings that made her very hard to read and predict. So when she flew off the handle at him for signing some girls cleavage it left him confused it was part of his job after all.

Signing autographs for his baseball fans was like a normal part of his job he really didn't see why she got so angry. Anyway a few days apart might do them some good after all she flirted a lot an he didn't get all jealous and defensive.

Any way he needed to get back to his training soon there was no way he was going to be left behind by the others fighting Shen and seeing Goku fight showed that there were still so much to learn about fighting what ever he thought he had mastered during his previous training was only beginning it was always just the beginning because there's always some one stronger more skilled or knows more powerful or use full techniques.

An he would continue to grow strong he would show everybody how strong he could become he. Even so first he would finish the season an as soon as that was over he would devote all his time to his new training.

"Yamcha stop day dreaming its your turn to bat" said the voice of the blue floating cat named Puar

"Oops sorry I am going, am going" he said going up to the batting mound.

Immediately the opposing team spread hoping to able to catch Yamcha' hit.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - -

Antni looked at the bed were his wife was in holding small blanket with a tiny person on it he could not believe at what he was looking at. It was his son, his on as in something he had a part in creating, while he would admit that when his wife told him about the pregnancy he had scared they were not prepared there was so much to raising a child.

Yet as quick as those thoughts had come they left when he saw his wife smile she would be a great mother which worried him. In his life time he had never met his father at all having been an orphan and growing up in an orphanage until he ran away so he never had any good role models to base himself on.

So the idea of being a father scared him big time after all they only been married for about a year. Now he would admit that the sight of his child change that all he could think of was of protecting it making sure he grew strong and wise some one to pass on something in an allow him to live a good life.

"So what should we name him?" asked Meena

"Well do you have any ideas?" asked Antni

"Well how about something like Zero or Skylark" she said while cooing for the child.

Making a face of disgust he answered "What those are sound lame lets thing of a strong name"

"Well like what!" she said while looking at Antni funny

Making a face of deep concentration he said "How about Rio its a good strong name"

"I like it, it fits him Rio that's what your name will be Rio you like that dont you daddy choose a good name for you didn't he it wasn't something stupid like mommies ideas is it" she said while cooing at the baby an making sure Antni knew that she was displeased at how quickly he dismissed her ideas for names.

Antni trying to defend himself quickly added "Hey I never said they were stupid just I didn't like them you were the one who asked for my opinion"

"Oh so its my fault then that you think my names are stupid" she said

"No that's not what I am saying at all Antni" said feeling defeated.

A few months later another child was born one who would be named Gohan.

Chichi looked on in joy as her son played with his friend Rio on one of Goku's many trips to Kame house to go spar with his friends, she had tagged along only to see A man named Antni an a black haired woman with the eyes colored red.

She would come to know them as Antni Solaris an his Wife Meena Solaris an their son Rio. Since that day on she would come to view the other family as friends, especially since her son Gohan quickly befriended their son Rio.

While Gohan was quiet an normally very well behaved Rio seemed to be very talkative wanting to talk to people while the adults only heard baby talk he also seemed to much more adventurous wanting to see and examine everything around him while Gohan too seemed to be eager an part of the fun.

Despite that she also noticed on various occasions were he would stare at anybody practicing martial arts, not only that but Gohan would stare also especially at home were he would stare at his father Goku for Hours.

"Chichi Chichi Chichi!" cut the words of her friend Meena as she sat next her on some lawn chairs.

"Hey you okay you zoned out there for a moment" she told her

"Yeah I am fine I was just thinking of something" she said.

"About?" asked Meena

"Well about Gohan an Goku" Chichi said

"Let take a guess your thinking of how Gohan stares at Goku whenever he trains an how much interest he shows in it" said Meena

Yea exactly how you know dont tell me you have the same feelings on it" Chichi said

I would be lying if I said I didn't being a martial artist can be very dangerous especially with our type of family an friends who have strong need to fight whenever something bad happens I would wish Rio became a scholar instead of a fighter so I will always encourage for him to study but I cant stop him from being like his father" said Meena with a both a mixture of pride an sadness at her sons future.

Goku wants to train Gohan but for the last year I have been sayin no that he has to study. He's only 4 years old an I already caught him practicing katas that he copied from just watching Goku" Chichi said

"There both growing up Chichi soon no matter how much we yell at them they'll still want to fallow in their father footsteps. We just gotta make sure they keep up with there studies an also become educated men" said Meena

"I suppose that's true I mean just because he trains in martial arts is not like Goku will let him fight anything like piccolo said Chichi

"True" was all Meena had to say

_**Later that night Still in the Son residence**_

While Goku had been putting Gohan to sleep Chichi had been thinking long and hard on how to tell Goku on her decision on Gohan training.

"Man Gohan is such a curious kid he has so many questions on everything from plants to dinosaurs an I dont have all the answers" said Goku with a smile.

"Goku come here I need to speak to you" she said to her husband.

"Sure Chichi, what about?" he asked curious

"Its about him training"

"Whoa listen Chichi I never thought him anything I swear I promised you remember" Goku said thinking bad of were the conversation was going.

"No Goku its not that I know you kept your promise an I am grateful for that but I want you to train him" Chichi

What really Chichi? you want Gohan to train... why the sudden change Chichi?" asked her husband.

Well to be honest its because I caught him practicing your turtle style katas not only once but many times an well your his father its only natural that he takes interest in martial arts but Goku I want you to promise me that Gohan will not have to go through something similar like you did against Piccolo" she said

"Don't worry Chichi nothing like that is ever gonna happen to him I wont let it" said Goku with a serious look

- - - - - - – - - - - - - – -

Krillin had gotten Goku phone call about Chichi allowing Gohan to train martial arts. Which made Goku so happy that he could that Krillin even said he would help Goku train Gohan. Which Goku had readily accepted his offer. He didn't know why but he had a feeling about the kid.

Every time he saw the boy there was something about him that screamed potential not only just hey I am pretty good potential but hey look at me my potential is unlimited. Looking around he noticed how empty the streets were he would admit he hadn't been in this particular city in a while but it should not be this empty.

That's when he heard a roaring sound coming down the street while being on guard he continued on his way. Then he saw the group of Bikers coming down the street yelling an cat calling anything that just happened to be female. Still being loud an obnoxious didn't merit his involvement.

Continuing on his path he took a quick glance he counted 25 bikers, noticing that they were nothing but kids. For a second he wondered if he would ever see Antni child Ryo or Gohan ever act like that an rebel, who was he kidding with mothers like Chichi and Meena they would always fall in line like their fathers who listened to everything their wife's said. Still he needed to hurry up every body was going to show at Kame's later today an have a small party smiling of thinking of hanging with his friends he took to the air to get home.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Unknowingly to the people of earth in deep space, 2 space pods were heading towards their planet, warriors with amazing powers were heading there. One with a sinister mission while the other who was still behind an catching up to the first pod.

Waking up the first alien that looked remarkably like a human looked up the Planets info on his pods computer. "Says the planet is rich in resources an has various forms of life forms but the most dominant seems to be humanoid forms. The average power level seems to be between 100 and 200. Well not bad for such a young race that lives on a planet with such low gravity. Still they should be dead by now if Kakarot did his job right." said the alien.

In the second space pod was another humanoid with extremely long hair who was agitated as he was a lot more behind the other space pod than he thought. He needed to get to planet earth an find Kakarot he needed to help his brother.

A/N: cue cliff hanger music, sorry late update had stuff to do but I will keep writing so please review an if you have good advice or ideas I will take them into consideration. Despite the slow pace of the chapter it had to be done so that I could get some character development DBZ wasn't always big on character development. Plus I am looking to give Krillin an apprentice so if any body has a cool O.C that I could use feel free to send me his stats an bio an any creative techniques also no saiyans we have enough of those in the series gotta be a human. Till the next update again review.


End file.
